


Marked

by wongweed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idk where we going abo too, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Supernatural - Freeform, Undead, Werewolf AU, kinda soulmate bs cause I can, unbetaed so we dumb n typos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark's the perfect boy. He is independent, has a decent saving from his bar tending job, capable and kind, aiming for higher education despite the odds against him. The only backset would be his lack of skills in house chorus. The boy can not cook to save his life. But that's not a concern to his one night stands. No one stays for the morning sun to rise on his bed. Mark won't allow such at all.Things don't go perfect for the perfect boy when the new owner steps their foot in the club.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao! I'm feeling so much feral. And god. Im not sorry. Shakira's she wolf is my religion. Fuck it up, Mark lee. 
> 
> p.s. This isn't abo. It's more of myth and curses.

“That’s all?”

“That’s all, master.”

“Get the car ready at 6 pm. You may leave.”

“Yes.”

The thick stained glass doors were closed with a gentle gust of wind, allowing a small glimpse at the chaotic atmosphere of the office —from constant ringing of phones to yelling, the beep of Xerox machine, the sound of keyboards being hit too hard, and more orders for coffee— to the person inside the room, leaning casually against the glass table with their back against it. There was a glass paper weight with intricate designed of fiery red, orange, yellow, and specks of ocean and neon green held in the right hand, examining the piece of fine work.

“Yukhei, you sure?”

The person in question looked at the party concerned with the matter, coral tiers stretching into an wicked smile. There was hint of canine peeking out.

“Absolutely.” There was nothing but absolute confidence in the voice. The glass paper weight was placed on the stack of papers on the table. “Kun ge, don’t worry. I found him.”

“That’s not cause of my worries.” Kun massaged his temple, leaning backward into the leather couch, and sighed. He turned his head to look at Yukhei. Somewhere in his heart he prayed the other would quit the ridiculous plan altogether. A moment passed between them and no change. “Fine. Okay. Don't expect me to fix your shit.”

“You say that every time.” Amusement danced in Yukhei’s timber as he pulled himself straight. He grabbed the coat of his three piece suit hanging from the chair. “Let's go. It’s time.”

“Hah! Why are you obsessed?” Kun asked despite knowing he would not get any answer.

* * *

“Mark-ah, can you hold in the bar for tonight? Jaehyun can’t make it tonight because of his family matters.”

“Sure, Johnny.”

“When you smile like that, it gives me chills, Mark. Ten's rubbing off on you in the wrong way.”

“Try saying that on his face.”

“I would rather not.”

“You will live. Anyways, Jungwoo's coming right?”

“He is. And so is Haechan. We’ve a busy night ahead. Get ready, my boy.”

“I’m—”

“Yeah. Yeah. Sorry! You’re a man eater.”

“Shut up!”

* * *

The bright red Ferrari stops outside the popular club in the Gangnam district— Club Sun & Moon in a fancy on cursive, flashing neon green and cherry red. The booming bass could be heard from the outside.

“Here's the key, boy.” Yukhei dropped the key into the palms of the valet standing next to his Ferrari. “Don't fuck up. You wouldn’t like the consequences.” He had a smile but it no less made the valet terrified.

A affirmative response squeaked past the valet’s lips, his posture bent, and eyes gaze down.

“Yukhei!” Kun hissed quietly, his fingers wrapping around Yukhei's elbow, yanking him behind him. Kun flashed a gentle smile, uttered in a comforting voice. “He was joking. Please be careful. He is the boss after all.”

The valet bowed profusely, trembling as he drove away to park the vehicle.

Maybe Kun terrorised the boy even more.

Yukhei’s laughter filled the New year's evening night, another kind of chill in the wake. “If he resigns, you better deal with that.”

“Shut up, Yukhei! And behave.”

“Alright, ge.”

* * *

The new year's evening was always busy and Mark was speaking from three years of working at the Sun & Moon. He started working there at the beginning of his collage years when budget was tight and he couldn’t just starve or live on cup noodles. It was Johnny, his senior of three years and president of the newspaper reading club, who came to his rescue and set him up for the job of a bar tender.

It was truly a blessing. Not only did it paid bills, made a decent saving in his bank account possible, and allowed him to indulge in a little of luxury once in a while it also helped him satisfy his hunger.

The kind of hunger insatiable by mundane food.

“Hey, Mark!” Mark looked up as he was making a concoction for two college girls who were definitely trying to make a pass at him but unfortunately Mark swung the other way.

It was Taeyong in his business type suit. Mark raised a brow, pressing his mouth thin.

“They're coming tonight. Do not start eating any guy tonight.” Taeyong didn’t care who listened and how it would affect them. And Mark in no way resented it. In fact it helped the eager customers who were not his preference step down.

“Oh!” A lukewarm response came from Mark with shrugs of his shoulders. “I'm fine. The new one is at least a week's later.” He poured the drinks in the cocktail glasses, decorated it pretty, and slid it toward the girls with a boyish smile. “Enjoy your drinks, girls.”

* * *

“There he is.” Kun pointed at the bar counter from the private booth they occupied on the opposite side of the bar. “Mark lee. 22. A Chemistry major. Passionate about music and literature. Rumours in the neighbourhood that he’s the perfect bachelor but unfortunately he is a man whore— not my words, Yukhei. Stop giving me that look.” Kun frowned and glared. He looked tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep away his mental stress. “Anyways, he ran away from after high school and was doing multiple part time jobs until he landed his current job. Do you want me to list out his friends too?”

“No. I'm not interested in them at all.”

“You should though. They’re quite the interesting bunch.”

Any other day Yukhei would have listened his good Kun gege's advice but tonight he wouldn’t. More likely he couldn’t.

Yukhei’s eyes were fixated on the scene playing in front of him at the other side of the club. His eyes glowed a faint red, teeth clenching, and a feral snarl resting on his lips. He bit down at his tongue, washing away the metallic taste flooding his mouth with another glass of scotch.

“Yukhei—” “Yukhei!” “Fuck. Yukhei, No.” Kun's warning fell deaf to his ears.

* * *

It felt awful. Sick. Suffocated.

“Mark, you okay?” Haechan shook him gently on the shoulder, his eyes narrowed, bottom lip caught in-between his teeth.

“Huh! I....... yeah. Nothing’s wrong.” Mark began, forcing a smile out of him only time feel another wave nausea hitting him, made him wobble, and if not for Haechan’s quick support he would have kissed the counter edge with a busted lips and bloody nose.

“You definitely are wrong. You sure your cycle's over? Did you see Doyoung after the full moon? You used protection, right?” Haechan's reprimanding whispers made him dizzier.

It wasn’t Haechan’s fault at all.

“I’m going out for a breather.”

“Smoke, you mean.”

“That...... That’s my coping mechanism, Haechan.”

“Alright. I'll let Johnny know you’re at the back.”

“Mhmn.” Mark left the counter to Haechan and made his way out through the backdoor.

It was odd. He shouldn’t be feeling any of those symptoms at all. He slammed the door to the back alley open and reached out for his pocket.

The chill evening air alleviated some of his earlier discomfort. He breathed in deep. The scent of city and it's debauchery evident. He snorted, well aware that somewhere close by some are getting down to dirty.

“Guess tonight’s just me and my smoke.” Mark held the lighter to the blunt, lit up, and watched the smoke rise from his mouth to the darkness of the sky and gone with a small wind from the north.

So fickle and easily perishable. Just like my shitty life. Ah!

Mark burns two of his blunts to ashes yet the uneasiness still refused to leave his system. It was odd. Creepy even. Dread began to fill Mark's heart. It was kind of hard to breathe. He sneezed many times, his nose red like a clown, and his throat hurt a little.

“And here you are hiding away from me hmmm. Should have found a more safe place, _Minhyung_.” Mark jumped out of his skin the moment the eerie frost breath blew on his neck, drawing out a squeak from him. His ears rang, crippling one of his sensory.

_Not good. Not safe. Threat._

“Who?” Mark snarled, turning around in a flash. He was met with a pair of hypnotizing glowing rubies.

“Guess.” It was taunting. 

The pair coral lips was the second thing Mark registered. Then the shining canines, tiny and sharp. No one would suspect at all.

_Fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's definitely gonna be a slow running into.the sunset kinda stuff. Yukhei might appear too oppressive and shit but he ain't. LoL. He is too possessive and an excited puppy.

“You don’t understand at all, Haechan.” Mark paced back and forth in the small of the apartment's living room he shared with Haechan. 

“You don’t understand at all.” He whined weakly, his arms wrapped around his frame, fighting back the shivers which refused to subside despite it being more than sixteen hours since the cause of it. He heaved, momentarily pausing in his track as the memories flashed before his eyes. 

The tenacious pair of scintillating red held him captive. They were beautiful. Mesmerizing. Breathtakingly bone chilling. The whites bared at him in an eerie smile. And how he so helplessly succumbed to the inviting breath of frost and death. So, so, so, so eager to surrender himself. The words ‘master’ were on the tip of tongue. 

“Mark,” Haechan's voice dully fell in his ears. Not enough to shake him out of his reverie. 

“Mark.” “Minhyung.” The third call did the trick. 

“I—I—I.......” Mark stuttered; bemused. A pair palms cupped his cheek gingerly and he leaned into the warmth like a sick craving comfort and burrowed his face into them. It was the familiar scent of sunshine— Haechan smells like all the things good and of light, not the dark part of the universe Mark belongs. Haechan is a fae of light after all. 

“He got me, Haechan. He got me. I never felt so helpless. So pathetic!” Terror stricken eyes of his began to glisten. He quivered, suppressing a natural instinct ingrained in his biology.

“You—” Gaping like a clown fish, Haechan couldn’t bring himself to comfort Mark with words. He guided them toward the nearest furniture at their disposal, settling Mark down. He took a good look at Mark, worrying his bottom tier.

“Listen,” He brought his hands around Mark, pulling the older boy into his chest. He ran his palm along a small expanse of Mark's back. And certainly was used magic charms for Mark began loosen up. Just a little, but that that kind of assurance was much better than clouded judgement in terror. “The war is over. He had no right to bully you. I’ll talk to Johnny about this matter. You can take a break for the time being.”

“But how are you going to cover for me? The week’s going to be so busy?” Mark’s voice rendered to a whisper by the time he ended his query, shrinking into his frame. Not because he was ashamed but more out of respect he held for Haechan. “Okay.”

“Good. You sleep well.” Haechan sprang to his feet with enthusiasm, stretched his limbs, and twisted his waist. “Should I send Doyoung hyung your way? May be he could help with, you know, suppressing your condition?”

“That’s unnecessary. I was feeling out of sorts because of the cold blood sucker.”

“Remember to call him boss. I heard he has the temper of a spoiled child.” 

“That makes things worst.” 

Haechan provided no comment, trotting his way into his bedroom to retrieve his work clothes and be off. 

* * *

It was an hour to midnight when Mark received notifications on his phone that went off with the annoying tune and Mark was forced to answer it right away instead of sleeping. 

From: Sunfae (Haechan)   
Shit  
Mark  
Hello  
You dumb dog

To: Sunfae (Haechan)   
What now? 

From: Sunfae (Haechan)  
Mark, bro did you ever sleep with our new boss and forgot or something  
Be honest  
Mark

To: Sunfae (Haechan)  
Don't fuck with me Haechan!

From: Sunfae (Haechan)   
No shit, Mark!   
The dude’s looking like he was cheated or something by you and wants revenge or 

To: Sunfae (Haechan)   
I would rather die than sleep with a cold ass dick who is a dictator and might enslave me. 

From: Sunfae (Haechan)  
May be it’s time you look for new job  
Also for new place  
May be we should elope (as bros)   
Get plastic surgery   
Find a document forger as well 

To: Sunfae (Haechan)   
Why? 

From: Sunfae (Haechan)  
The boss definitely wants you   
Ew  
Ewwwwww

To: Sunfae (Haechan)   
I told you. These cold ass bitches are dicks.   
Fuck!  
Get my pay cheque.  
Also inform Johnny that I'm quitting the job.   
It was good knowing them. 

From: Sunfae (Haechan)   
Stop being dramatic!  
Come to work next Monday!  
It’s Johnny by the way. 

  
Mark laid wide awake on his bed with the blanket covering all of him. He wanted to hide. Disappear from the world right then. He didn’t sign up for this kind of life. 

  
He would be better off dead. 

  
It was not the first time Mark entertained the idea of ending his tragic life. It was a constant thought running in his mind when he was at his home; trapped by obligation he was deluded into believe were his foremost virtue and neglected by the people he cared deep as family. 

* * *

The annoying ring of doorbell was what pulled Mark out of his reverie. As much he was thankful to it, the fact he had to leave his warm bed made him grumpy. 

  
_What kind of idiot bothers their neighbour at such late hours. It better be important._

  
He peeped through the hole on the door. It was blocked but he had a hunch. He picked on something.

  
“Go away.” 

  
“I drove all the way here not for this. Open up.”

  
“No.”

  
“Open up before I break this shitty door and then you.”

  
“You— You— You........ You do not have the right. Even as my boss.” 

  
“If I acted as your boss, you’d be in my office, on my lap and......"

  
“Fuck you!” 

  
“If you could open the door, sure.” 

  
“You are disgusting.” 

  
“You’ve not seen it, baby.” 

  
“I’m going to call the police for harassment.” 

  
“I doubt they would be much of help.” 

  
“You are sick.” 

  
“Because of having a pet? Not really.” 

  
“Stand there for all I care.” 

Mark backed away from the door, crossing his arms, and waited for the threat's fulfilment. It took all of his courage to not surrender to his instincts and fear. 

He waited. A solid fifteen minute but his door wasn’t broken into pieces. Sceptical as much as he was, he went to sleep nonetheless. 

* * *

  
Morning came and Mark was surprised to find he slept well considering the threat looming right outside his door last night. 

Mark assumed the threat to be long gone since he was not in some cage and drugged. 

His assumption was wrong.

“You finally woke up, baby! Here's your breakfast. Enjoy!” 

Mark looked at Haechan who was enjoying a plate of delicious looking French toast and a bowl of fruit salad with extra whipped cream on them. Haechan looked delightful, humming a song as he met Mark's gaze and smiled carefree. 

“Hold up, Mark.” Mark closed his mouth, looked quite betrayed as he supported his weight with the chair. 

“He was standing right outside our door. What kind of human would I be to let him suffer?” 

“He what?” Mark gasped, felt like he might trip and hit his head hard and then like get in comma for a decade or two. 

“Lucas, thank you for the lovely breakfast by the way. And next time make sure you do something about the smell of death on you. You know what? Doyoung can help you that. A charm or something. Anyways, I need to catch a little of sleep.” Haechan finished his share of food. The fairy is terribly fast when it comes down to eating. 

“Are you ignoring me?” Mark scrunched his nose, his fist balled, and lips pressed together. 

“Sleep well, Haechan. And I'm sorry. Thank you.” 

“No worries, Lucas. Don’t hurt him.” 

As Haechan gilded out of the kitchen with a song, Mark thought he was having a daymare. It felt like he witnessed two suns, a dark one and a light one, exchanging pleasantries. 

* * *

  
“Weren’t you going to break the door?” 

“And you call the police?” 

Mark looked at the object of his terror standing in his kitchen as if it owned the place as he took a seat on the small dining table. He was starving and Haechan confirmed that there was nothing wrong with the food. It was his hard earned money and he wasn’t going to waste food. 

“Why are you doing this? I’m not a thing you could own no matter what trick you pull—” Mark held the toast up, sniffing it to double check. It smelled heavenly to be honest. He threw a sharp gaze at the other. “why are you good at cooking for?”

The condescending look he received made Mark's face boil. 

“Well thank you. I am learning cooking from Kun ge for past half century. It paid off well.” Lucas took a seat opposite of Mark, resting his elbow on top of the table which made Mark feel more comfortable. Not that he would admit it aloud.   
And he would not agree that Lucas’ smile was kind of cute now in the day light. Or it could be that Doyoung’s words rubbing off on him— anyone who cooks good can not be absolute evil, and Mark loves good food. 

  
The toasts look so pretty like straight out of cook books. Mark was envious. And mad. 

  
_He doesn’t even have his tongue working... wait, that sounds wrong._

  
And the way Lucas' eyes crinkled right then left Mark appalled. 

* * *

  
“How did you get Haechan on your side?” Mark wiped the dishes dry and out them on the stand. 

“What you mean get?” Mark picked up the feigned innocence. And something more in Lucas’s voice. 

“Haechan doesn’t allow strangers into house. A sti— stupid blood sucker? Out of question. So how?” Mark turned, wagging his fingers at Lucas. 

“If—” Lucas got up to his feet, smoothing out the nonexistence wrinkles on his dress shirt— why the blood suckers wear white is beyond Mark's understanding. “You didn’t scream like a dumb dog and ran out that night after punching me in my groin, maybe you would have known I’m not a threat.” 

It was a good thing Mark was done with the dishes or else he would have broken one for sure. Two, perhaps. 

“Anyway, Mark. I’m tired and it’s time for me to sleep. Haechan said, I could use your room. Something about it being emo and dark. Perfect for me.” 

“No, wait— where are you going? Don’t ruin my bed. Come back, Lucas.”

“That's Sir for you, Mark.” 

Mark could only watch Lucas' back as he made his way to Mark's room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. Got distracted by other things so :")

It was hell of a week of break for Mark and by the time he come back to work he was exhausted, a little annoyed, and perplexed. 

  
Yukhei— Lucas told him it’s his origin name and the one used in business field the next night he showed up at Mark's apartment with snacks and drinks and ignored Mark's inquiry regarding work and then forced Mark to spend the night with Netflix and chill. Yukhei had been a constant present in his life. The kind where you eventually get annoyed but also begin to miss them because they had invaded that much of your life, inserted their presence in your regular day to day activities, and a single week's time spent with them becomes larger than years. 

  
During that short period of time Yukhei educated Mark on his preferences, pet peeves, wrong buttons, habits, his ideals, his love for workout, and sweet as in sweet blood. 

  
Unbelievable as it was, Mark had memorized all the nit picks, albeit with reluctance on his part. Mark could only wallow in self loathe when his body clock had adjusted to Yukhei’s nightly visits. 

  
Inevitably Yukhei had managed to squeeze out information about Mark himself a little more than he would have preferred— the blame lands on Yukhei’s amazing culinary skills ( _and fucking adorable but sexy smirk when he simply asks Mark with an equally charming deep ass bass hum. Nope. No one needs to know that_ ).

  
Mark recalled the “talk” that happened the night before. Instead of looking after the club, Yukhei brought Mark finest bottle of wine to enjoy. Mark would be a fool to waste good liquor but he disapproved Yukhei’s judgment nonetheless. Weekend is the busiest yet his boss seems to have lots of free time to loiter around his humble apartment and try to get into Mark's pants— Mark had a brief flashback of how their talk ended up. Yukhei had gotten him all hot and bothered with his annoying witty mouth and they began wrestling out of nowhere and then it escalated to Yukhei pinning him down on the cold ground, his clothes been ripped off of him long ago, and kissed him senseless and how Mark pathetically moaned underneath Yukhei’s weight, rutting his hips like some dumb bitch in heat set his cheeks ablaze. 

  
And Yukhei had the galls to leave hickey, a big one nonetheless, etched on the right side of his neck. It is an ugly bruise, deep impressions of canines and incisors can not be hidden through application of make up (Haechan laughed his ass off and Mark appreciated none of the humour spilling past the Fae's lips). Mark had a sour expression tacked on his face since the morning and Johnny kindly reminded him to lighten up when he arrived at work earlier. 

  
He really needed to pack up and leave this country. Yukhei had messed him from the core. There was his hate for the cold blooded groomed into him since he was a child, fear for what they would do to him. Mark couldn’t separate himself from his prejudices. But at the same time Yukhei was hell bent on proving Mark wrong. 

  
Yukhei calls Mark ‘pet’, or ‘kitten’ if he was feeling humorous. Yukhei lacked patience. He is aggressive inherently. Whatever he does, he acts with a force to be reckoned with. There are many things about the Vampire that makes him stand out but of all there are few earning Mark's admiration.

  
First of all, Yukhei doesn’t beat around the bush. The man has been crystal clear as to what he wants, how, and from whom. He doesn’t play in riddles, the tag of push and pull— explains why a vinegar soaked Yukhei zeroed down on Mark on the night of their supposed to be magical first impression but ruined it instead with his crazy jealous ass acting like a possessive owner cursing out the friendly neighbour who’s chunky with their pet.

  
Secondly, Yukhei’s loud and bold. Too bold for Mark's liking but he also envies this quality. Yukhei made sure the whole neighbourhood knows who is Mark lee and what business he has with the person living on the ninth floor of the apartment building in flat number 990. And from What he acquired from Haechan and the rest of the gang, especially Jaehyun who called him the earliest on Wednesday morning and consoled him that he would protect him even if he has to die, was enough to conclude Yukhei flaunted his desire to own Mark like the politicians parading for publicity.

  
The regular customer he served just now gave him a longing look as if Mark’s out of their reach. Mark didn’t feel much anger as he thought he would.

  
 _At least Yukhei wasn’t playing with him._

  
Lastly, Yukhei is considerate in his own way. The vampire had ignored many of Mark's demands and pleas but never did he attempted to subdue Mark. The mess of a make out he had was of also under his consent. He, in the heat of the moment, dared Yukhei to make him shut up and Yukhei was more than glad to. It is horrifying that the vampire caught on his implications. Mark felt shame crawl all over his face.

“Mark! Hello! Come back to earth.” It was Jungwoo waving at Mark’s face with a worried look. No one will believe what the softest looking Jungwoo is capable of. 

  
“Huh, sorry.” Mark closed the locker door and buttoned down his uniform vest. 

  
“Thinking about your vampire boy?” Jungwoo was gentle, reaching up to pat him on head, and surely used his magic to make Mark feel better. It was dark energy, different from Haechan's and effective in an unparalleled way. Mark felt good. Really good. The rare occasion he felt drunk and loose enough to forget about the problems cornering him. 

  
“Kind of.” It dawned on him seconds later what he replied and how. “Hold up! Not my vampire boy. Jungwoo, can you not tease me?” Mark whined, leaning his head against Jungwoo's shoulder and received pats on his back from the other.   
“Sorry.” Jungwoo didn’t sound like he was but Mark wanted to get away from the elephant in the room.   
It was obvious to him and his friends that his cowardly act wouldn’t get him anywhere but still allowed him to wail and complain. Mark shivered at the aspect of confronting his rapidly growing begrudging something, something for their pest like boss which was also ridiculous because it had been only a week. Seven days. A hundred something hours roughly. 

  
Laughable. Nothing but laughable.

  
“Anyways, he won’t be here tonight. Something about meeting so he flee back to home this evening. Boy, he was so mad because he had to leave.” 

“Oh!”

“Are you disappointed? “

“Why would I be?”

“Sure, Mark. Anyways let’s go to work.” 

Perhaps Mark missed the pest a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our best boy :")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got sick. Yes I'm a clown lmao. Idk how this turned out. :"(

I’m taking back my words. Who will ever miss a egoist bastard like him!!

“So you missed me.” The egoist bastard’s smug smile rubbed Mark in the wrong way. Mark was currently cornered, rendered helpless, and felt everything he refused to admit. Never, he would succumb to temptation no matter how much his body wanted to at that moment.

Yet he couldn’t completely get rid of the thought of sinking his fangs into Wong Yukhei. The object of his anger, frustration, and lust, the least favourite. Mark blamed it on his pent-up libido. Since the night Wong Yukhei appeared in his life not a single man was found to entertain him. Each man he approached ran out with their tail between their legs.

_How infuriating!_

It was not helping that the next full moon is a week away. The symptoms had begun to show up, making his daily life difficult than it usually was. Doyoung's charms were even useless to alleviate the curse taking its course on his body.

Useless bloody horny curse. Mark would never forgive the castors who crafted such a lewd, vile, stupid curse. Wasn’t it enough to enslave people that they also needed them to act like brainless wantons for days?

“You are supposed to answer when asked a question, Mark.” Yukhei mocked, chiding Mark with his lips upturned in a condescending grin. Oh god, Mark wanted to bite those lips off and— it was the libido speaking. No, Mark, get a hold of yourself.

Mark pressed the flat of his palms against Yukhei’s chest, unconsciously marvelling at the lean muscles for a fraction of second before locking those treacherous thoughts away. He tried to push Yukhei away, further from his personal space. He needed to breathe. “Yukhei—”

“Boss.” Yukhei interjected, his brow quirked up, and he leaned in. He literally breathed down at Mark's face. _And why he smells so fucking good?_

Mark frowned, rolled his eyes as he leaned backward though it was futile. He was backed to the wall with no room for escape. Fuck you! “No. You are in my house. In my room. You are no superior to me.” He jabbed at Yukhei’s chest, prayed it delivered any semblance of pain. The bloody pest is ridiculously strong.

“Okay, fine. Just answer me. Did you miss me or not?” The way it sounded as if Mark’s denial might shatter Yukhei’s world at that particular moment, as brief as it was, shook Mark to his core. Honestly, Mark should have taken this opportunity to destroy Yukhei one for all.

Mark should have, but Mark did not. He couldn’t find it in him to hurt Yukhei to that degree. Something about the images conjuring in his head of a hopeless, sad, weak Yukhei tugged at his heart strings. It was the libido. Definitely his hormones doings. The protective figure.

“Why don’t you use your powers and find out?” Mark acted Indifferent, still pushing at Yukhei’s chest while he dared not meet the other’s eyes. He was sure Yukhei resembled much of the dog part than Mark did himself. What an irony. “Now let me go. I’ve a job to go.”

“There is eight hours before your shift starts Mark.” Yukhei left no room for discussion, his arms that barricaded Mark were then winded around Mark's waist. Yukhei was hugging him. Without his consent, that is. Mark groaned, hitting Yukhei’s back with no weight in his fists. Yukhei slowly walked to Mark’s bed and with an air of elegance fell backward into the bed. Mark was more worried about his bed's safety than Yukhei’s.

“What nonsense you are pulling?” Mark hissed, squirming in Yukhei’s arms. “Let me go.”

“After that kiss one would expect their crush to be changed into a love a sick fool. But here you are, Mark. So cruel. So hateful. I just want to spend some time with you. Is that wrong?” Yukhei lips brushed against Mark’s temple with each syllables uttered. Is he scenting me? The thought teased at Mark's heart, his consciousness, his another side. Mark hated how Yukhei was way stronger than him to manhandle a were with just one hand.

Why everything about the annoying immortal is huge? There was a tiny voice at the back of his head whispering— what _about his dick?_ He was reminded of the night they got little handy and how his palm mapped out the goods. Fuchsia painted Mark’s skin lovely and tender like the first glow of rising sun and so as his body temperature fluctuated. His fingertips got clammy, the inside of his mouth a velvety warmth.

He was ticklish all over. Particularly a cool puff of air from Yukhei’s frosty lips shook him, drawing out an involuntary shudder from Mark. It was too late to swallow the quiet keening noise he made. Too late to act proper. Mark willed for the ground to spilt and drag him to eleventh hell.

Helpless, he burrowed into Yukhei’s shoulder junction, submitting to his current fate. And that worked better than rebuttal. Yukhei would get tired once Mark stopped responding to him or so what Mark theorised from the amount of time spent together, but knowing so it both amuses and annoys Mark how he easily gives in to Yukhei’s provoking and acts like a mad dog.

It was no longer after that he felt Yukhei's hand in his hair, smoothing out the stray locks— Yukhei’s fault. Unlike his venomous tongue Yukhei’s touches were gentlest; when he wanted them to be, that is, a rare occurrence. The last time Mark was touched like this was on the fourth night after their fateful encounter. Yukhei showed up as usual with wine and chocolates with his egoist smug smile. Mark was reluctant as usual but allowed him in. They talked about their lives. It was mostly Yukhei boasting about his wealth and business empire. Damn he owns a fortune. Then Yukhei asked Mark about his childhood. Mark was sure he wore a pathetic expression to evoke pity from a cold blooded creature. That marked the first time someone ever held Mark so gently. Yukhei’s coldness was soothing to his past burns.

“Let me in, Mark.” A whisper. Mark went rigid, his breath caught in his throat. Yukhei bore the signs of cosy and security. A safe place Mark could hide himself whenever he like. Yukhei was so earnest, no trace of his usual mockery. “I will never hurt you.” And that felt like million dollars promise.

The way Mark’s ears thrummed with his pounding heart, he was sure it meant something. That he should stop running. Take a leap of faith. Which was not that easy as it’s said than done.

“I’m not saying let’s get naked and fuck—” Mark dug his elbow to Yukhei’s side as a warning. It wasn’t surprising though. Yukhei was too straight (lol) and blunt. “Oppsy!” Yukhei had the audacity to laugh. What a thick face! “I will not claim you properly and you me, but let me help. Not to brag but I’m the real deal.”

“You are gross.” Mark finally opened his mouth, lifting his head to look at Yukhei with feigned disdain. He was comfortable in Yukhei’s captive hold. He wasn’t sure when but at some point Yukhei began to stroke at his side with the thumb. It was more relaxing than Mark ever guessed. He reached for Yukhei’s hand around his waist, dragging it to his tailbone. A silent request to which Yukhei complied with his signature smirk. God, this man is a sucker.

“You are cute, kitten.” Yukhei shamelessly replied. Mark flinched at the pet name as well as trying to hold in his laughter.

“Ew. That was so.... cringe. You definitely are an old geezer. Ew. I’m not going to fuck you.” Mark perhaps enjoyed the conversation more.

“Baby,” Yukhei began and flipped their position. Mark was on his back, Yukhei’s one hand curled around his waist, palm flat. Yukhei nestled between Mark’s legs snuggly, his waist caged by Mark's legs wrapped around it. Yukhei propped his forearm as he descended upon Mark's lips. “Daddy’s here for you.”

Yukhei’s humour lacked in some places. But that could be ignored because he kisses were fierce.

Yukhei spared no inch of flesh unattended. Mark was a goo of molten sugar at that point. He burned. A first for him. He wondered if it was because of Yukhei or something more though he couldn’t think much. Yukhei’s lips were cold on his heated skin. They left him arching, writhing underneath them. Yukhei’s fangs were tiny but they stung deliciously, an ache pleasurable than ever imprinted on him. Mark had no clue how long they went on until the sun sank behind the horizon and the room was dark.

Yukhei cleaned up the bloody bruises he carved into Mark's hip, lapping at the blood.

“I’m beginning to think you want me for my blood or something.” Offhandedly Mark asked, looking into the darkness of the room.

“You know nothing. Don’t you?” Yukhei kissed the bruise for the last time. More like savouring it. Darkness never hindered his sight. Mark could see Yukhei was glowing like a Christmas tree. “You will know soon enough.” Yukhei crawled up, kissing Mark with the same fervour for the last time before he climbed off the bed. “Let me drop you at work.”

There were many questions Mark wanted immediate answers, but Yukhei didn’t seem like he was going to answer. Not to mention Mark felt he wasn’t ready completely.

* * *

“You look like you are chewed.” Haechan teased as they were changing into their uniform.

If it was before Mark wouldn’t feel an ounce of embarrassment but things were different.

“Shut up! It’s your boss's work. Go complain to him if you have any.”

“He owes me tip. Tell him to add that to my pay check, love.”

“You sold me out for money?”

“No. I sold you out for love. Money just a side gig.”

“Disgusting.”

“That would be you. The man with too many love bites. Oooooh!”

That night Mark had no problems with his dumb urges. It was much calmer. Save for Yukhei dropping by twice to get drinks and make perverse gestures at Mark.

If Mark liked those no one needed to know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord! Written in two days, approximately four to five hours taken altogether. This isn't much. Just minor development between lumark. lmao. Excuse any errors. ༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

"Xuxi—" Mark’s groggy voice breathed out quietly into the pillow. Mark hummed, nuzzling to the pillow and breathed out another, “Xuxi!”

Nothing seemed alarming, right? A simple morning with your--- Fuck!

For the moment, the world stilled for Mark. His eyes were shit, an unexpected chill travelling down his spine, and the wind suddenly blowing, slamming; to be precise, into his back. Bare and so was his ass. It was early summer and Mark hates humid nights so he usually sleeps in his underwear but these days he had abandoned underwear because of the horny, pervert, yaoi hands kneading his ass and back which was relaxing and thoughtful, but Yukhei did not need to know. He would not let Mark live in peace with such a piece of sensitive information.

Before Yukhei’s sleep ridden raspy laughter boomed in his bedroom, Mark felt the wind rush through, the slight tremor of the lungs, and the obnoxious exhale. 

Oh, dear Lord!

"Thought you would take another —hmm... let me see— another solid month before you would be on last name basis. Much less first name. I'm impressed, Mark."

Yukhei's morning voice —it was way past morning but their morning is different from the rest of day job goers— drifted into his ears like old records: deep, soft, and rich. Mark loathed to admit aloud but Yukhei could have been a star; one with too many talents and riches minus the ugly narcissistic, egoist, wickedly hot personality.

_Damn! He really was falling for a typical asshole._

_A good asshole_ — the voice in his head cooed.

Mark couldn't deny that truth either. Yukhei was overbearing but he cared in his own way. Not to mention, unlike his first impression, Yukhei was not a complete asshole. It wasn't huge progress as Mark would have preferred but still, the cold-blooded beauty, albeit reluctant and whining like a petulant child, was trying —keyword was 'trying' and not mastered— his best to change is old ways.

Nobody better than Mark knew what a tiresome process that was. After all, he, too, was learning to l-l-lo-lov— _God_ , Yukhei and overcome his prejudices and fear instilled deep into his psyche.

_I don't need to get sentimental so early, ugh!_

"Markie, " an arm draped over his back, tugging him closer to the source of soothing coolth: perks of dating a cold beauty. He momentarily wondered what it would feel like in winter. Will Xuxi —fuck it. He's calling him Xuxi even in his head. Man, whipped and a clown. That's me— snuggle into him to stay warm? Do vampires need warmth in winter? Mark couldn't comprehend the aspect of being cold in ass cold winter. Should I start my winter resistance training? Provide Yukhei heat....... Oh! Oh! Oh—

"Stop worrying that pretty big brain of yours." Yukhei's cold lips found their way to Mark's temple and laid trails of kisses down to his lips. Mark couldn't help breathing softly; appreciative and relieved and burrowing into the mass of firm coolth. Mark's own hand coming up to curl around Yukhei's waist, fingers hooked along the side. It only enticed Yukhei to take the matter further.

"You baby!" Yukhei's breath danced on his lips. Regardless of time and place, Yukhei always smelled minty and fresh and something tantalising like lemongrass and sweet. Mark was appalled by the ridiculousness of it. What it means to be immortal, living on blood, and possessing godly powers and physique.

Despite his scepticism, Mark indulged in Yukhei's taste. Especially right after waking up. Yukhei tasted the sweetest after his _so-called beauty_ sleep.

Mark allowed Yukhei to roll him on his back, straddle him by thighs, render him helpless as his hands were held high above his head, and silence all the redundant musings in his head. Mark allowed himself, despite his pretence of disgust and disdain, to be kissed in the sweetest, cheesiest, cliche manner possible by no other than the obnoxious, adorably so, immortal.

Mark had noticed a pattern. It was kind of cute and tender and all heartstrings tugging.

Yukhei starts his kisses with small kitten licks; experimenting and gauging, before his tiny fangs would nibble and nipple at Mark's lips, tend to them as a gardener does to its garden of flowers, till swollen and sensitive. And then he will claim Mark's lips again, open-mouthed, and a little impatient. He will kiss fiercely. Smacking of lips with each desperate glide, a lot obscene for spit slicked, and Yukhei's own lewd groans. And then he will begin a demanding voice —the most attractive quality of Yukhei the egoist lord— for access to Mark's mouth.

Mark still hadn't learned how to refuse when the other party acted nice. So fucking nice.

"Open up—" Yukhei's irises are ringlets of red and purple and something liquid gold swimming around the inhumane pupils. Mark whined why the other is so goddamned gorgeous!

"No more than fifteen minutes, Xux— stop giving me that smug look. I will leave the bed right now..... Good boy! We have a double date to get ready for. Okay?"

"Okay." Yukhei sounded smug. Probably thinking he could coax Mark into a sweet extension of another fifteen minutes.

_Had he mentioned that Yukhei kisses him for hours and hours, calming it was the most effective way to keep Mark's were hormones from raging. And much to Mark's horror and delight, it worked. The symptoms were still there but mostly manageable. Later Doyoung explained that Yukhei’s is devouring him which sounded super creepy and Doyoung was quick to explain it is kind of a spell: a bond between the pairs and some other ancient things Mark unheard of._

So when Mark had a pouting vampire pinned on his bed underneath him in the midday, looking the part of an absolute helpless child robbed of his favourite past time, Mark felt no guilt.

"Fifteen minutes, Xuxi." Mark hummed, biting back a smile. "I actually gave you five minutes extra, did I not?"

“For someone who _works_ under me, you sure never indulge in my Ernest _requests_!” Yukhei sported a moue, an adorable one thanks to his fuller coral pink lips. And the way they gleamed with slick would always be Mark’s weak point.

So many secrets to hide from Wong Yukhei. Mark was sure the day he admits all of the secretes regarding Yukhei would be the day he had already been claimed and acting like a dumb bitch in heat. And the horrifying prospect of such thing was Mar kind of liked the idea of submitting. It was funny though. If a few months ago someone told him, even as a joke, that he would entertain the idea of love with someone, no less with his greatest enemy or so he was made to believe, he would have laughed. Laughed his ass off. And nobody needed to know he would cry as well. There was so much a creature like him could lie to the world and painfully himself as well.

Yukhei stood next to the bed with his arm stretched out for Mark to take. “Mark,” his sleepy voice rang with clarity and pulled Mark from his thoughts. “I’m here. Let’s get breakfast, shall we?” Yukhei bared his boyish toothy grin, his eyes flashing red like the soft glow of the morning sun

Mark also liked ---no, loved--- that smile on Yukhei. It made him hotter, sweeter, and so alive. 

Mark grabbed Yukhei’s hand and pulled himself off the bed. They were chest to chest, gazing into each other’s eyes amusedly. It had, sort of, become their ritual for the past few weeks.

“What do you want to eat for breakfast, kitten? Yukhei started with his usual condescending smile and earned eye rolls from Mark.

“How about you?” Mark snickered, baring his own canines; sharp and thick and sure to hurt _like a sonofabitch_.

Yukhei lit up like Christmas tree with all of his pale sunkissed glory--- Mark still couldn’t wrap his head around the logic of a vampire glowing so fucking beautiful under the sun. Also raised his doubts against his own people back at home. What lies were still being drilled into young pups mind? But Mark couldn’t have the luxury to ponder.

Yukhei was eager. Excited. His whole person was roaring like the tiniest atoms about to burst. And Mark felt all of those close. So close on his own skin. Most of the times these signs meant Mark was in for a surprise. Yukhei cupped Mark’s cheeks, his lips puckered, and his scintillating. Mark never liked surprises.

“Thought you would never ask.” Yukhei motioned Mark’s head to the crook of his neck. Yukhei was cool and soft and hard and, for whatever odd reasons smelled, divine. Not that Mark was ever close to divinity save for Haechan’s sweet little dosage of healing potions which happened to be Mark’s favourite.

“Wa--wait--wait…. What?”Puzzled, Mark pulled himself away from Yukhei’s hold and maintained an arm’s distance. He looked hard and determined at Yukhei, bewilderment swimming in his huge brown eyes. Amidst the confusion, there was also something else slowly slipping into his mind and Mark had no clue what to make of it. _Fuck!_ “What do you… are you implying that you want me to eat you?” Mark took a single look at Yukhei and he held his hand up, waved his palm in a quick motion. “Stop!

Stop! Stop! Say no more, Huang Xuxi.”

Yukhei looked devastated. He growled pitifully, reaching out for Mark’s hands. “But---- don’t I taste the best? Also it’ll help you, Mark. My blood works great as a sedative. Hundred percent effective, no side effects, and bad after taste.” Yukhei was suggestive, wriggling his brows, sticking his tongue out, and lewdly licking his lips wet.

Mark didn’t know how long he could hold the demons in his head thirsting for a mouthful of blood--- Yukhei’s blood.

In the end, they both are monsters.

Mark swallowed, averting his gaze to the floor. Yukhei’s feet were beautiful. They were reliable. Mark briefly recalled the fancy dance Yukhei was teaching him. Something about attending a fancy ball next month. _I want to go with my partner, Yukhei had whined last week. It was enough of a reason for Mark to learn the stupid waltz._

“Not now.” Mark sighed, bringing his hands together to rest at his front. “Maybe it’s time we talk, Yukhei. Tell me everything.”

He heard Yukhei taking in a sharp breath---- unnecessary but it was habitual, yukhei had explained one night.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Mark, you look troubled.” Jungwoo’s soft voice brought Mark out of his spacing.

“ughh…”Mark tried to find the right words, buttoning the vest over his dress shirt. Jungwoo frowned and Mark wondered had he done something wrong to the other man. It was moments later that Jungwoo reached down, unbuttoned his dress shirt that Mark realized why.

“Thank you, Jungwoo hung!” Mark smiled softly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

“No worries, Markie. I’m sure you can talk to your boyfriend. Yes, he is your boyfriend and you need to adjust to it though I wonder why you act like such a pure baby when in reality the two of you are such exhibitionist.” Jungwoo pulled away with a smile and buttoned the vest correctly, humming with a smile. Mark liked Jungwoo’s voice. They had healing properties or it was simply Mark’s biased preference.

“We are… uhmnn.. going to have the talk after tonight. I have half night's work then Haechan will cover up for me." Mark felt a tiny amount of guilt. It wasn't cool to have your boss as your boyfriend and get privileges.

"Don't feel bad, Mark. We love you." Jungwoo laughed softly, dropping in to kiss Mark's forehead. It always makes Mark feel safe.

"Let's get out of here before the idiot thinks I'm trying to do something to you. He's such a dumb dog." Jungwoo was born neutral evil, Mark was sure of it.

"Hmm.." Mark walked to the door with Jungwoo in tow.

"By the way, your scent Mark. It's kind of….how to put it, sweet but pleasant?"

Mark didn't know how to answer that. Does being in...l-love….change things too? He would better ask Yukhei later tonight. He needed answers.

"We will know tonight, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> twt @ggoogoooz


End file.
